overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Soldier: 76
Soldier: 76 is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Story Currently the target of an international manhunt, the vigilante known as Soldier: 76 wages a personal war to expose the truth behind Overwatch's collapse. Soldier: 76 revealed himself in a string of attacks that crisscrossed the globe, targeting financial institutions, shadowy corporations, and secure Overwatch facilities. Though to the outside world his motives are inscrutable, there are those who claim that he is a former Overwatch agent, determined to shed light on the conspiracy that brought down the organization. While his true identity remains a mystery, he is believed to have been trained as a member of the American "soldier enhancement program". He possesses physical capabilities exceeding those of a conventional soldier's, as well as other augmentations that make him a peerless combatant. In addition, he utilizes a cutting-edge arsenal, much of it stolen in raids on Overwatch installations. Unrelenting in his search to find those responsible for Overwatch's fall, Soldier: 76 will stop at nothing to bring them to justice. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Soldier: 76-specific sprays, see Soldier: 76/Sprays. Skins soldier76_jungle.jpg|Olive soldier76_leather.jpg|Russet soldier76_night.jpg|Jet soldier76_white.jpg|Smoke soldier76_bone.jpg|Bone soldier76_golden.jpg|Golden Soldier76 Commando76.jpg|Commando: 76 Soldier76 Night Ops76.jpg|Night Ops: 76 soldier76_spiritof76.jpg|Daredevil: 76 soldier76_stuntrider76.jpg|Stunt Rider:76 soldier76_commandermorrison.jpg|Commander Morrison (Origins Edition) Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Fist *I See You *Locked And Loaded Victory Poses Soldier76 Fist Pump.jpg|Fist Pump Soldier76 Locked and Loaded.jpg|Locked and Loaded Soldier76 Soldier.jpg|Soldier Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *I've Still Got It (default) *Get Off My Lawn (Young punks. Get off my lawn.) *I'm An Army Of One *I Didn't Start This War... (I didn't start this war, but I'm damn sure gonna finish it.) *Not On My Watch *Old Soldiers (Old soldiers never die, and they don't fade away.) *Smells Like Victory *That's "Sir" To You *What Are You Lookin' At? *You're The Other One (I'm the one who gets his job done. I'm thinkin' you're the other one.) *You Didn't Make The Cut Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Helix *Looking At You *Target Rich Environment Achievements *Rocket Man: Get 2 killing blows with a single use of Soldier: 76's Helix Rockets in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Target Rich Environment: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Soldier: 76's Tactical Visor in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray Notes *Players start playing the tutorial with Soldier: 76. He is also players' opponent when using the AI option. *His sprint makes up for his average speed. *The Tactical Visor automatically aims his Heavy Pulse Rifle. Trivia *Soldier: 76 was announced on July 7, 2015. Before that, he was teased in two tweets from @PlayOverwatchTweet #1, Tweet #2, as well as two in-universe stories: Experimental Weapon Stolen from Watchpoint: Grand Mesa and Fading Glory: On the Trail of Jack Morrison. *Soldier: 76's design comes from a concept for an unreleased comic series made by Chris Metzen and Max Velati.Sons of the Storm *When multiple AI Soldier: 76s are on one game in a custom match, the number in his name will count up for each one, i.e. Soldier: 77, Soldier: 78, etc. *The Daredevil: 76 Skin was previously named Spirit Of: 76. *In the spanish game is called "Soldado: 76" Patch changes * }} References de:Soldier: 76 es:Soldado: 76 pl:Żołnierz-76 ru:Солдат 76 Category:Character Category:Offense Category:Hero